malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArchieVist
Midnight Tides Chapter 21 Hi there! Yeah I totally used a lot of it as a way to keep my mind straight since they do a good job. There were also a couple things that I added and didn't add based off my reading, but yeah a lot of it was copied and formatted because some events just happen and can be copied without the reader "having his/her own opinion". Apologies if this wasn't allowed, I was just trying to use the "Work Smarter, Not Harder" mentality and thought that would be a good way to get the job done. I'll completely redo everything tonight. Again, sorry for this. I didn't do it from a bad place in my heart haha. Just trying to finish up stuff ya know? Thank you Cambonious (talk) 17:34, February 11, 2019 (UTC) : No problem, I'll redo. I just hope people don't feel like I "cheated" or "shortcutted" something. that wasn't the intent. Thanks... : Cambonious (talk) 17:48, February 11, 2019 (UTC) re: OST "Complete A - Z" DP Hi AV: Well I think I've dealt with most (if not all) of the problems with the OST "A-Z" DP. I think it would have gone faster if I could have tackled the DP from scratch, but I'm glad I worked on it. There were certainly a significant number of major as well as minor omissions as well as mistakes that needed taking care of. The character count started out at 17,586 and is now at 26,830. Not to mention the new pages and OST sections of pages (as well as "Unnamed characters" sections) that had to be written. I recently had done a similar job on the BB "A-Z" DP - which now has me wondering if the other four 'main' ICE DP's are up to snuff. I may come back at some point and check. Certainly Assail has a lot of 'red links' which need addressing... Had you noticed that OST has an extremely large numbers of "Exclamations" in it? There are sometimes as many as two or three on a single page. ICE seems to enjoy not only having his characters use unique exclamations, but he also includes an unusually wide variety of different types/gods etc. I think I'll next tackle the remaining red-links (etc.) in ICE's DHL and perhaps in DL as well. They seem to be popular with readers (unlike SE's FoD & FoL) and need to be brought up to speed - hopefully before KR comes out in the US. Do you have any idea for the reason for the delay in the US and Canada? Even the UK Amazon site is giving the April date for availability. Oh well. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 03:25, February 15, 2019 (UTC) review of SE's Rejoice: a Knife to the Heart" Hi AV: I don't know if you include notices of reviews of SE's non-Malazan books in your "Steve Erikson" article - but if you do, a review of ''Rejoice, a Knife to the Heart in the Publishers Weekly of August 27, 2018 can be found here: https://www.publishersweekly.com/9781773740126 Even it you don't, the review, itself, is worth reading - if you haven't see it already. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 03:31, February 18, 2019 (UTC) re: Ext DP of KR Hi AV: Good job getting the KR DPs set up. I took you at your word and did some relatively minor adjustments to the "Complete A-Z" DP. I didn't add any new info, I just (1) moved the "Iko" entry (in its entirety) from "S" to "I"; and (2) added info from the KR book DP's sub-headings to the alphabetical entries. Do you actually have a copy of the book? I'm supposed to receive the UK HC in about two weeks or so from Amazon UK. Well, we'll see. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 03:25, March 4, 2019 (UTC) K'rul Hi, thanks for clarifying the wiki rules! If the introduction should only contain info from a char's first appearance, then this makes sense. I think the article looks good the way it is now. Phryne Amarantyne (talk) 18:17, March 4, 2019 (UTC) KR ExtDP & Pcwrcw Hi AV: I got my copy of the UK Bantam HC of Kellanved's Reach yesterday. I've gone ahead and signed up for doing the KR ExtDP in Dujek's Command Tent and I've begun compiling the DP. I posted a notice to that effect in DCT and at the top of the "Complete A-Z" DP page. I've also included in both places the info that the full KR ExtDP will not be posted until after the KR moratorium has ended. Has an actual date on which the moratorium ends been settled on? If so, I'd like to include it in both notices. I'll be continuing to work on writing/editing Deadhouse Landing articles/sections as well. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 03:05, March 11, 2019 (UTC) KR ExtDP & KR moratorium Hi AV: Thanks for your input as to the KR ExtDP and the KR moratorium. I think what I'll do is not specify a date in the notices in DCT and the "Complete A-Z" (to keep from confusing people), but wait until April 2nd (plus maybe a week??) and then go 'live' with the KR ExtDP. I can't imagine that there will be a mad rush to check it out - especially not by readers with spoiler phobias... Onward, Pcwrcw (talk) 02:40, March 12, 2019 (UTC) re: DL ExtDP & "Mister Ho' vs "Ho" Hi AV: You are probably right. The main reason I switched to just Ho as the prime entry, was because I was checking the DL ExtDP for the entry for "Ho" - which is what he is consistently called elsewhere - and could not find it. I first thought that, unlikely as it might be, it had somehow not made it onto the "A-Z DP" or had fallen out somehow. I finally spotted it in the book's DP, of course, but I thought that I could not be the only person to have the same problem. However, I agree with you - having thought about it - that it might be best to handle it the other way around. I'll change things back, but add ( Ho : see Mister Ho ) under "H", and return the Mister Ho entry to the way it was under "M". Hope that will be OK with you...otherwise do with it what you will : ) Pcwrcw (talk) 01:40, March 24, 2019 (UTC) re: KR Pagination Hi AV: Well, I wasn't really sure exactly how to handle the fact that the UK Bantam HC edition has twelve pages (two of which are blank) of front matter before page 1; while the US Tor HC & US Tor TPB editions have sixteen pages (five of which are blank) before page 1. All three editions (and yes, I own all three) have a total of 352 pages altogether because UK HC has more blank pages at the very end, while the US editions have fewer. None of these editions have the small Roman numerals for pages before page 1 - but, then, they don't have any page numbers after page 330, either. This leaves the very last page of the novel without an actual page number (which is clearly page 331) as well as none for the "About the Author" page (which would be page 333 in all three editions...if the numbering had continued). The pagination of the text of the novel, itself, is exactly the same (as given) for all three editions. OK, if all three of these editions are put in the same column, it would necessitate either leaving the squares for "Acknowledgements", "Maps" and "Dramatis Personae" blank, or eliminating those three rows altogether (and perhaps eliminating "About the Author" as well). You know me, I tend to overthink these things - handle the situation as you think best. Pcwrcw (talk) 03:17, April 4, 2019 (UTC) DHL pages & KR Ext DP update Hi AV: This is just to let you know what's happening. I've been working on both DHL pages and the KR ExtDP at the same time, but it's clear that there is no way I'm going to finish what's needed for DHL and still have the KR ExtDP ready in time. So, I'll finish up the KR ExtDP first and then come back to DHL. I've been constructing the KR ExtDP on a Word document, so I should be able to copy/paste it over to the wiki in a straightforward enough fashion when the KR moratorium expires. I'd had hoped to have DHL finished - or at least the remaining 'red links' taken care of - by then, but there is just too much that still needs to done with it. Sigh, Pcwrcw (talk) 01:18, April 12, 2019 (UTC)